1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a method and composition for repairing cooling systems of combustion engines and the like and particularly for sealing cracks in such devices as heating cores, freeze plugs, radiators, cracked or warped heads, and blown head gaskets.
2. Background
Sealing to repair cracks in combustion engines can utilize solid particles carried by a liquid for conveying the particles to the cracks. Solid particles can act as plugs for sealing the cracks.
Sealing works better on large cracks compared to very small cracks which are too small for the particles to enter. It has been found also that sealing operates too slowly. It has been found that solid particles in the sealant can be replaced with the use of a pure liquid as the sealant. Liquid flows into all cracks and openings whether large or minutely small. The components of the liquid are such that the application of heat, such as by starting the engine, solidifies the liquid and thereby operates to close or seal the cracks.
An object of the present invention is to provide a sealing system for cracked combustion engines.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sealing system having sufficient strength and durability to withstand the operating pressures found in combustion engines.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a system characterized by quickness in sealing cracks notwithstanding the size of the cracks.
In accordance with the present invention, a sealing system includes a liquid carrier for solid particles. The liquid carrier itself is capable of solidification. Thus, the invention utilizes the advantages of initially closing large cracks and openings with solid particles and utilizing a specified liquid to fill tiny cracks and to complete the filling of the large cracks upon solidification of the liquid.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the sealant includes a mixture of sodium silicate, potassium silicate, a glycol, particulates, coloring agents, and preservatives.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes repairing a coolant system associated with an engine for a vehicle including disconnecting a gooseneck connected to the engine and removing from the engine its thermostat; disconnecting a bottom radiator hose connected to the engine and flushing the engine with water; reconnecting the bottom radiator hose and reconnecting the gooseneck; refilling the engine""s radiator with an antifreeze solution; opening a drain valve on the radiator and allowing a predetermined amount of coolant to drain out of the engine corresponding to a volume of a treatment composition to be added, the treatment composition comprising an aqueous silicate mixture comprising 50%-80% sodium silicate, based on a total amount of silicates in the mixture, and 50%-20% potassium silicate, based on the total amount of silicates in the mixture, the total amount of silicates comprising about 40%-50% of the mixture, a glycol in an amount of at least 10% by volume of the composition and the balance being water; starting the engine when the engine is cold, and turning on the engine""s heater; adding the composition to the radiator of the engine while the engine is cold and idling; running the engine until the composition causes leakage and/or vapor in the engine""s exhaust stream is substantially stopped; and stopping the engine and allowing the engine to cool.
The apparatus and method of the present invention, for repairing a coolant system associated with an engine for a vehicle, include means and method for providing the affirmative elements as follows:
1. Check circulation to be certain circulation is free flowing before starting repair.
2. Disconnect thermostat housing and remove thermostat. Flush cooling system with water or flushing agent after removing bottom radiator hose or opening the petcock.
3. Reconnect the bottom radiator hose, or close petcock, and reconnect thermostat housing using a new gasket.
4. Check engine must be cold, turn the heater to maximum.
5. Preferably, raise the front of the vehicle 12-18 inches. Using an antifreeze solution, pre-mix the required amount of the composition of the present invention together with the antifreeze solution. If possible do not use extended life antifreeze. Shake well. Preferably, pour the pre-mixed solution into the radiator first, then top off the radiator with additional antifreeze solution until the system is free of air. Alternatively, add the antifreeze solution and after you start the engine, add the recommended amount of the composition of the present invention directly into the radiator.
6. Tighten the radiator cap back on using a radiator cap with an air release stem. Alternatively, use a regular radiator cap or leave the radiator cap off.
7. Start engine and get temperature between 130-210 degrees Fahrenheit. While engine is running, bleed the air out of the radiator cap or bleeder valve as it accumulates. Alternatively, in the event the radiator cap is off, the cooling system will purge itself of air. Continue this process until leak/steam has stopped.
8. After the leak has stopped, the engine should be stopped and allowed to cool.
9. After the engine is cool, start it again and be certain that the temperature reaches 130-210 Fahrenheit. Repeat this step two additional times within the same day.
10. After the last time, let the engine cool and reinstall the thermostat, preferably a new thermostat. After the thermostat has opened, release all air within the system and top off the radiator with antifreeze solution. Replace the radiator cap on tight and drive vehicle as usual.
It has been found that the preferred embodiment of the present invention includes the following elements:
1. Locate the cylinder causing the bubbling in the overflow tank or backpressure.
2. Check circulation to be certain circulation is free flowing before starting repair.
3. Disconnect thermostat housing and remove thermostat. Flush cooling system with water or flushing agent after removing bottom radiator hose or opening the petcock.
4. Reconnect the bottom radiator hose, or close petcock, and reconnect thermostat housing using a new gasket.
5. Check engine must be cold, turn the heater to maximum.
6. Preferably, raise the front of the vehicle 12-18 inches. Using an antifreeze solution, pre-mix the required amount of the composition of the present invention together with the antifreeze solution. If possible do not use extended life antifreeze. Shake well. Preferably, pour the pre-mixed solution into the radiator first, then top off the radiator with additional antifreeze solution until the system is free of air. Alternatively, add the antifreeze solution and after you start the engine, add the recommended amount of the composition of the present invention directly into the radiator.
7. Before starting the engine, remove the spark plug from the cylinder that was causing the bubbling in the overflow tank or backpressure. If accessible, remove the fuel injector wire from the cylinder. Limit the amount of unburned fuel going into the combustion chamber.
8. Tighten the radiator cap back on using a radiator cap with an air release stem. Alternatively use a regular radiator cap or leave the radiator cap off.
9. Start engine and get temperature between 130-210 degrees Fahrenheit. While engine is running, bleed the air out of the radiator cap or bleeder valve as it accumulates. Alternatively, in the event the radiator cap is off, the cooling system will purge itself of air. Continue this process until leak/steam has stopped.
10. After the leak has stopped, the engine should be stopped and allowed to cool.
11. After the engine is cool, start it again and be certain that the temperature reaches 130-210 Fahrenheit. Repeat this step two additional times within the same day.
12. After the last time, let the engine cool and reinstall the thermostat, preferably a new thermostat. After the thermostat has opened, release all air within the system and top off the radiator with antifreeze solution. Replace the radiator cap on tight and drive vehicle as usual.